


【大薛】无处可逃2（肉渣）

by Mizutsuki



Category: RPS, 大谦世界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki





	【大薛】无处可逃2（肉渣）

酒店的房间千篇一律，雪白的墙面，雪白的床单被套，张伟不喜欢这样大片的纯白，让人寂寞，无端的郁郁，惯常住酒店他是习惯自己带条小毯子的，聊胜于无，总比大片的雪白刺的眼睛疼好，这次算是意外，他不认识薛之谦家的位置，也不愿把刚认识的工作伙伴带回家，其实还有打电话给他秘书的选择的，只是当薛之谦酒气浑浊的温热喷洒在他耳畔时，他从那声笑笑中听出了一些不一样的寂寥，一路上，他念叨的名字从笑笑到了小花。

浪子他见得多，为情，为利，为色，各式各样的，他当这只是个长得好看的罢了，张伟的床伴一般是固定的，就算是偶然他也不会干这种捡尸的事，他是有洁癖的，身心都是，只是薛之谦确实是他的菜，从第一眼起他就觉得这个男人对他胃口，资料上的一寸照里他笑的很文雅，了解工作对象也算是他的习惯了，有心查一下就发现这个小少爷真是花名远扬，男女通吃，只是这酒量真是不敢恭维，顺带着酒品都令人唏嘘，薛之谦从进房间开始就没安分过，跌跌撞撞的非要找什么暴暴，张伟被他喊得头疼，把他按到沙发上随口一句：“怎么还有姑娘叫这名。”不想薛之谦很认真的抬头看他，酒气迷蒙的眼努力对着焦：“暴暴不是姑娘，暴暴是猫。”

“你养猫？”张伟习惯性的接茬，多年的工作已经让他熟练掌握了不冷场的技能，可薛之谦却没有按套路出牌，嘟嘟囔囔着重复着暴暴是猫，头一歪整个人扎进他怀里，张伟难得愣了一下，“嚯，您这酒量也是够惊人的，喝醉酒真是被人拐了都不知道还带投怀送抱的呢。”怀里的人似乎嫌他聒噪用力的嘘了两声，扯着他的衬衫找了个舒服的位子睡，张伟有些无奈了，拎着他后颈的衣服把他扯开：“您别说睡就睡啊，我这也不像被窝呀。”

“你好吵哦。”被扯开的薛某人眯着眼睛不满的皱着眉，他整个人柔软的过分，毫不设防的样子让张伟又是无语又是羡慕，他大概就是无忧无虑长大的孩子吧，才能这样毫无防备的把柔软的一面展现出来，虽然灌酒时张伟就意图不轨，可薛之谦如此受用于酒精也是让他很是意外。

“咱们先洗澡再睡行不？”张伟不自觉的柔和了语气，薛之谦也不知听没听懂，草草点了点头。给一个醉鬼洗澡并不是件容易的事，张伟到底也只是给他脱了衣服擦了身子，安顿他到床上自己去冲了个凉，他本来都想好放过薛之谦了，这个少爷跟冰冷的文字之间还是不一样，已经很久没有人愿意那么信任他了，就冲这份信任他也觉得自己不能干这事儿，可一进房门他又炸了，薛之谦没睡，钻出半个身子趴在床头就着昏黄的灯光仔细看着手里的避孕套，眼神干净头发软趴趴的像个纯洁的天使，天使露出雪白的脊背抬眼看他，缓缓弯出一个引人犯罪的微笑，慢动作回放似的把避孕套的一角叼进嘴里，也不说话，就这么看着他，大张伟分明从他眼里看到了肉欲，可乍一看却还是干干净净的眼神，艹，他觉得脑子里嗡的一声，这人就是妖精，这花名他还真不是冤枉的。

“唔，你轻点。”薛之谦拿开套子埋怨着正啃着他锁骨的张伟，张伟并不是个急色的人，只是薛之谦太过勾人了，他用食指挑着大张伟的下巴，另一只手用避孕套的一角缓缓从颈线划下去，酥麻的瘙痒顺着神经直击大脑，薛之谦还要挑着眉问他：“你喜欢骑乘？”张伟抓住他划到自己脖子根的手，咬牙切齿的说：“是我要干你！”薛之谦看上去像是清醒的，若不是他眼神还迷蒙的对不上焦，张伟几乎就要以为他之前是装醉。他歪着头思考了一下，慢悠悠的说：“我今天不想在下面，你不要做就走吧。”

就是这股傲气，让张伟几乎瞬间就硬了，跟他之前谈生意的样子完全不一样，没有了谦逊，没有了书生气的掩饰，从骨子里透出来的是他的骄傲，让人想毁了他又想护着他，想占为己有的喷薄而出的占有欲，张伟迫不及待想要探索更多，他在床上的样子，他被人压在身下红了眼圈时是否还是有眼底抹不掉的傲气。

压制住薛之谦本身就不是一件难事，醉了的人只是不安分的扭动着被箍住的手腕，嘟囔着疼，眼波流转跟撒娇似的，他显然是不甚愿意的，微皱着眉，愤恨的一口咬在张伟的耳垂，力度之大留下一圈牙印，他还昂着脖子，略带怒气：“你弄疼我了。”即使他现在被人压制着，捕捉寸缕胸口甚至有些暧昧的吻痕，他依然是强势的那个，不带半丝退缩的示弱，张伟却被他这般样子击中，他见过傲气的，可这般刻在骨子里的，平日里藏的严严实实只有醉了酒才会显露出来，更让人有种窥探隐私的变态感。顾不上耳朵上的疼，张伟像一只失控的鲸狠狠掠住他的唇，像两条互相争夺氧气的鲸，搅得暗潮汹涌，海水里一串咕咚咕咚的气泡。

他的皮肤白的发光，柔软的肌肉和偶尔出现的线条像是天造的圣物，轻易可以留下痕迹，亵渎的快感。薛之谦享受着他灵巧手指带来的服务，靠在枕头上，眯着眼睛下指令：“快一点。”张伟第一次觉得白色好看，衬的他发丝如墨，泼了一幅山水，他精致的手指绞在一起，大口呼吸着，酒精染得他的唇是好看的艳红，他沉沦于色欲的样子展现出好看的色情感。

张伟把满手的污秽沾到他脸上，他不是很舒服的蹭了蹭枕套，半睁着眼看张伟，忽而勾起唇角微笑，伸出舌头将嘴角的那些舔进去，张伟盯着他的喉结滑动了一下，那双眼睛又露出一副无辜的模样，仿佛方才做尽诱引之事的不是他。

“你有带...唔，你做什么！”被兀然架起腿的薛之谦还未反应过来，身后就感到一阵黏糊糊的凉意，他瑟缩了一下，清醒了几分，慢了几拍的大脑反应过来，张伟的手指已经滑了进去，他抬腿就踹被握住脚腕，脚踝内侧的皮肤又细又白，张伟啃咬着内踝那块骨头，一点也不温柔的留下一团吻痕，薛之谦哼了一声，费力的撑起身子去抓他在身后为所欲为的手，被他扰得心烦气躁，张伟干脆就用浴袍的带子把他的手绑起来。双腿被反折，薛之谦无助的挣扎着，细瘦的小腿在空气中晃动着，身后火热的逼近让他失措的红了眼圈：“不要...”他露出脆弱的样子，当事情脱离他的预期时，酒精麻痹的大脑甚至不能分辨眼前人的身份，本能的哆嗦着，睁大的眼睛里哀求的看他，“不要这样...”他又说了一遍，声音颤抖着，更显得可怜，张伟却是觉得他这样的转变也迷人得很，从游刃有余的傲气到脱离掌控的示弱，他的情绪那样赤裸裸，不带修饰，或许有几分酒精的影响让他卸下所有伪装，可这样的坦率依然让张伟羡慕，想要占有的心愈发不可收拾，他柔声哄骗到：“乖，不会痛的。”

他的身体很紧很热，张伟进去的时候有瞬间的失神，他该不会是第一次吧，就算不是，距离他上次作为下面一个应该也已经很久了，最开始的时候还有些难以接受，大张伟尽量让自己的动作轻些，不弄疼他，薛之谦咬着下唇，眼角红了一片，双手无力的挂在张伟脖子上。云潮涌动，一旦开始就犹如正反馈般愈演愈烈，两具躯体绞在一起分不清你我，不该交融的部分在欲望的指引下牢牢地嵌在一起，张伟几乎要把他钉进床垫里，陌生的节奏让薛之谦猝不及防，他喊着慢一点，却断成三三两两的呻吟，腰背反折的酸痛还来不及传回大脑就在下半身被化成旖旎。

张伟硬生生是把他泪给逼了出来，完全的被动让他只能紧紧抓着身上的人，脑子里是更加浑浊的沉重，酒精让他的身体变得敏感，透支的体力，残存的意识只够他哭喊着说够了，可张伟食髓知味又怎能停的下来，他又被干的射了一次，真正是软成一滩泥，张伟才大发慈悲的从他身体里退出来，他只听见耳边的声音传来：“我叫张伟，别忘了我。”

 

薛之谦的生物钟一向很准时，即使宿醉他也能准确的在8点钟醒来，虽然一般他会翻个身继续睡。跟往常一样，他揉着眼睛看到旁边有人，顺手去搂，咦，这触感不对，也太糙了吧这妹子，他甩甩脑袋想清醒一下，头疼的厉害，他昨天是喝了多少，昨天，昨天他跟张伟在谈生意，然后他吃完饭签了合同就去了ktv，好像我在那里喝多了，嗯？难道我昨晚带了个汉子回来，不对啊，那家店我一般叫妹子的呀，薛之谦想不通打算翻个身去看个清楚，一动却牵扯到难以言喻的地方，等看到身边人的脸，他心里已经不止是一万头草泥马了，简直是一万头猛犸象的大迁徙……

整整平复了一分钟的心情他才扶着腰从床上爬起来，昨晚的记忆争先恐后的跳出来，春光旖旎的画面跟连环画似的，他昨晚似乎把张伟当成找来的鸭了，然后被干了个爽……我真是日他姥姥，薛之谦气的想打人，要不是打不过他还真就要半点不怂的挥拳头上了，想想合同，想想张伟的武力值……算了算了，打人有大量嘛……我可去特么的我心眼就比针眼还小了！

哪个男人发现自己被强上了会不计较的，薛之谦越想越气，行动不便的洗完脸刷完牙，薛之谦龇牙咧嘴的穿着裤子，看着张伟睡的舒服又是气不打一处来，打不过他我还不能报复一下他么！薛之谦转了一圈房间，把所有收费的项目通通打开，水喝一口，套子拆掉，酒？打开倒马桶！最后又找了把小剪刀，把张伟的衣服裤子全当成张伟的命根子剪的粉碎，这才觉得气顺了些，冲张伟比了个中指，骂了他千百遍，才扶着腰下楼给秘书打电话让他跟着定位来接自己，秘书看着自家老板走路跟夹了鸡蛋似的，关心道：“老板你腿抽筋啦？”薛之谦瞪了他一眼，凶巴巴的叫她闭嘴，好好开车，秘书委屈的转过头去，今天老板怎么火气那么大。

“等会儿，停一下给我去买点膏药来。”

“哦，好的老板。”

“叫你买膏药这是什么？”

“菊花茶，清火的。”

“……再跟我提菊花两个字这个月奖金扣光！”

“哦……”菊花茶清火真的很有效啊，秘书看着被扔在角落的菊花茶觉得感同身受的悲从心来，上司心海底针呐！

 

 

END


End file.
